What Dreams may Come
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Ro and Zee meet a little girl who's dreams unveil but are the nightmares or sweet dreams???
1. Default Chapter

A girl sat in the alleyway she had been mugged

What dreams may come… 

A/N: For people who read Please don't forget me this story fits with it so please read. 

Part One: Life at Home.

I'm here to tell a story of how I ended up where I am now. Here with a husband that is a little unusual. With my sister Ro Rowen who is also married to a man that is also a little unusual. We love them both equally as much even if they were normal. They fell in love with us a long time before we realized it, but accepting the situation. We couldn't have realized it any earlier because we shut out any affection from another. We did this because our parents made it seem unusual to take human affections like hugs and kisses. How could of we known that this friendship with them would come to be this much. 

Many bumpy roads we took to get there but we finally made it to be we belong. We are here to tell our story of the many adventures that we endured. The cuts, bruises and serious injures all paid off for after all of them we are safe never to be hurt again. Our story begins at an ordinary looking house. It was a nice house on the hill. But many things happened in the house that was unruly. Many injustices happened at the house and many children ran away from the house. 

A girl sat in the corner of her room. This girl was I. I was turned a little to face the door. My father would come home drunk soon and he would grow angry with me for some reason. It was the same ever night of everyday. I heard his footsteps on the wood floor. My body tensed up as I heard his shoes clapping on the floor. I had to hide somewhere, anywhere. "KENNA ROWEN!!!" 

I flinched when I heard my name. I just curled up into a ball. I waited for the pain to come. 'I didn't welcome it freely. I just couldn't take the pain anymore. I heard his footsteps come closer to small bed where I cried so many tears. I heard him snicker at me. He always did when I tried to cower before him. 

He picked me up by the neck. My feet and hands wiggling to get free. I kept on trying to get out of his grip but he soon slammed me into the wall. I cried out in pain. I scrambled to get up and run away from him. But my feet and legs where too weak. I, only having one leg that was good anyway it was difficult to walk normally. I felt dizzy soon and passed out from exhaustion. Last thoughts through my head. "There has to be a better place, please someone help me. I know that my older brother is never coming back for me." 

My older brother, I missed him. But the weird thing is I don't even remember his name or what he looked like. It was like a far away dream that I didn't even believe in anymore. I soon forgot about dreams because none ever came. Only nightmares and sleepless nights. No, I didn't believe that. I know I have a dream. Probably to get out of here. 

Maybe I was lying to myself. I was destined to stay here forever. Maybe I should lose all hope. Give up on a dream that I can't even see. Maybe. But only if that is the last thing I am able to do. I am a useless being. I'm uneducated, well sort of. I taught myself how to read, write, math and science. I enjoyed learning. I think that though this world doesn't need me anymore. I should give up on trying to heal myself and let myself die. 

Part 2: Sent to Destroy?

A government infiltration unit was sent after this man in the house he was a leader of a group of terrorist. A dangerous man with eight children. Out of the eight children there was only four of them staying with him. The other four ran away. I wondered why. My name is Kale. I had heard an ear-piercing scream come from the house before entering the back yard over a large fence. 

I went up to the house through a back door that was left unlocked. I entered the house hearing screams of pain from another room. I ran over to the room where the screams where coming from. I would certainly see people because someone had to let out the scream. 

I found my target hurting a small child. My target had a girl backed against a wall yelling at her. She seemed so scared of that man. I wanted to help her but she was thrown against a wall. She hit it with a sickening cracking sound. She slumped down on the floor except she seemed to shake it off to be able to move a couple feet away but soon passed out. 

The target seemed to notice that he was in the room. He had a gun holster in his side and brought it out and started shooting at me. The girl was on the floor dead still. She was hurt badly as he could see a blood spot on her shirt grow. The target, which I was presuming her father, shot the girl in the arm hopefully accidentally. The girl hiss and screamed in pain. I heard her breath become more ragged and labored. 

I shot the target right in the chest. He died pretty much instantly. He fell to the ground making a puddle of blood on the wooden floor. I looked down at the girl. She need medical help right away. I picked her up in my arms and started to take her to the nearest hospital. I placed her on a blanket in the back of his car. I sped off to the nearest hospital. 

I followed orders by killing the target but he wasn't going to let this little girl die. I had a heart still but orders where orders and these orders where starting to get worse. Soon he would be able to assassinate these people. They had a right to a fair trail and let their part of the story. Maybe I could find a way to quit this job but first I had to save this little girl. 

I stopped in front of the emergency room. I hoped they would take her. They did take her in. I carried her in my arms and demanded she get medical help right away. It was a good thing I was a super advance robot. I knew what her blood type was after I got a sample of it on myself. Which was really sickening to probably an average person but it was true. She had a bullet wound in her arm. But at least he knew what her blood type was. 

I parked the car in a better place after they took her in and treated her. I walked up back to the hospital and asked for the girl he sent in. A nurse pointed down a hall and said room number 203. I found it easily enough. 

I looked down at her face, which I saw for the first time. She looked a lot older now. At first I thought she could be eight or nine but now she looked at least eleven, twelve even in her earlier teens. She wasn't bandaged that much. Just over her arm, and some spots on her shoulder and leg. 

Her left leg looked like it was pretty much useless. It looked as if it was crippled from a time before. It also looked like it wasn't help but only worsened. I would try to help in anyway her if he could and hopefully she didn't mind that I was a robot. I could get a friend out of this arrangement. I don't think she would miss her father that much.

I watched over her for a couple of hours till she started to come to. I changed into my robotic form since no one was near. I was more comfortable in that form than any other but the hologram was for cover so that he wouldn't revile his true form and scare people on the streets. I just sat on the side of her bed making sure I didn't crush any part of her legs or feet. "Argg, where am I?"

"Your safe you don't have to worry anymore." 

"Huh, who and what are you?" 

"My name is Kale. I'm a synthiod that was sent to destroy your father for he is a leader of a dangerous group of terrorist that has been threatening United States Security." 

"Did you kill him?" 

"Yes, I'm sorry." 

"No need, did you not see what he did to me?" 

"Yes I saw. He shot you in the arm and was doing something to you before." The girl flinched at the thought. 

"Thank you for saving me." 

"Your welcome." 

"So what are you to do now?" 

"I do not know. I'm suppose to destroy your whole family." 

"Why?" 

"You are all part of the terrorist group." 

"Please don't kill me!" 

"Shh, I won't if you do something for me." 

"What?" 

"I have a problem. I don't wish to destroy anymore but I don't know how to face the agents that give me orders." 

"Why don't you just run off and go live somewhere?" 

"Because they will find me." 

"How?" 

"I have a tracking device on me." 

"Can't you get rid of it?" 

"I would need help." 

"I'll help you if you let me stay with you no matter what. You can't just drop me off in the middle of no where and abandoned me." 

"It's a deal. But if it gets too dangerous. I will send you to my house where my servants will take care of you." 

"Okay." I watched as the girl fell asleep. She was probably very tired from recovering from her injuries. I just smiled as I turned a hologram on as I heard a nurse down the hall about come in the room. She smiled at me as I held the girl's tiny hand in mine. I wanted her to sleep well. 

The nurse checked the girl's IV. She made sure that enough medication was in it. "Are you her brother?" 

"No just a friend." 

"Oh, well she's lucky to have you." I smiled to myself. I felt a need to help the girl, she was hit and abused by that man I was sent to kill. I was going to allow the girl to go home and get her stuff and say goodbye to whoever she wanted to. I was really happy that she accepted me for being a robot. 

I found myself thinking about plans on how to get my freedom. It would take a long time but I would get it someday. The girl woke up staring at him. I wasn't really paying attention-figuring calculations in my head.

Part 3: Kenna's awake time to go.

"Kale? I wonder if his up." She tapped him on the shoulder. He swiftly grabbed her hand. She flinched to protect herself. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. I forgot to tell you my name. My name is McKenna but my friends call me Kenna." 

"Kenna…Hmm… I like the name." 

"Thank you. When are we going to leave?" Really anxious to get out of the hospital. I never really liked hospitals. It only brought back nothing but sadness. 

"The nurse said that she would come this morning to remove the IV and give you some medication to help you heal faster then you can go." 

"Great." Kale smiled at me. He must have been happy to see that I was getting better already.

"We are going back over to your house, so you can grab anything you want to take. Then I'm going to take you shopping." 

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to get you some new clothes the ones you had are all bloody and they looked far to small for you a long time ago." I smiled and nodded. I would be glad to get some new clothing. I never really ever in my entire life went shopping. I never got to leave the house or estate. 

My father never really bought us anything. He only gave us beatings as far as I could remember. He was a man that was very angry and maybe regretful. I never saw any of his family and my mother told me I would understand one day but I never did. Also I couldn't think of a single reason to beat, starve and deprive your children. I would love and cherish my children. I did need some clothing and other things badly. My clothes were so worn and torn apart I could never salvage them. 

"How are you going to pay for it?" I asked curiously. Did the government give him money to move around or what? 

"I have an unlimited cred card. I smiled to myself. Whoever created Kale thought of everything. The nurse came in and was glad to see me up. At least think she did. 

"Good morning sweetie." The woman said in a motherly tone, the nurse was good looking enough. She had short blonde hair that was combed all messy but it looked nice. She had a warm smile. I guess all good things to have when working with children. 

"Hi." 

"You're lucky that this young man found you. What happened to you?" 

"There was someone robbing our house and my father got shot and so did I. But my friend was due for a visit. He must have found me in my room." 

"Wow I'm sorry about your father though."

"Yeah I know." I pretended to be sad. I was actually laughing inside to get rid of that man. Laughing that the end came to him before me and he didn't get the chance to hurt me anymore hopefully. 

"Well here ya go. Here's the medication. She needs to take two pills three times a day and she can get it refilled at any pharmacy. She needs four refills." Kale nodded as he listened to the instructions.

"Can she go home?" 

"Yes she is permitted. Just make sure she stays off both of her legs. No running or excessive walking. One of her legs is crippled, the left one I believe." 

"Yes I'll make sure she does." Both of us left the hospital. Kale led me to his car. He opened the door and let me in. He drove by my house. I walked slowly up to the house afraid of what I would find. I went to my room. 

On the floor was my father shot through the chest. A pool of blood under him. I walked around him. I grabbed a few of my things. I didn't have much of anything I wanted to take. I had a special box where I kept some personal things. A few pictures of things. My brothers and sisters that ran away. I was only two when everyone was together. My father didn't grow violent till I was born. Was I not his? Was I mistake? It pained me to think these things.

I had a locket from my only friend, Gavin. He was much older than me but he was my friend when I was younger. He was some sort of magician or thief. I remember he had a white hawk named Dakota. He said he would always watch over me no matter what. I had to just call his name and he would be there to protect me. He wore clothes that looked like they where from fairy tale times. I hoped he was still watching over me. I closed the box and placed it in my backpack. I went looking if I could find anything else I wanted, nope. 

I went through the house seeing what happened to my little brother and mother. I found them. They where locked in a room. I unlocked it. My mother gave me a big hug. "I thought he shot you. I promise that he'll never hurt you again. We are leaving tonight." 

"Mom I suggest you do that but do it tonight. I am sorry but dad is dead, I killed him." She seemed shocked. She had never heard my voice before. It was cold and unemotional. It probably scared her. I didn't want to but that was the only way I could talk. 

"Why?" She suddenly grew sad of the loss of her husband who used to be a long time ago a loving father of his children and wife. What had changed the man that much? Why did he seem to target Kenna? Was he disappointed in a disabled daughter? She supposable couldn't hear or speak. But soon she was realizing she could hear and speak so why hadn't she spoke to her family. 

"You know why." 

"I'm sorry I let it get this bad. I should have left him a long time ago." She was starting to realize that she lost any relationship with her youngest daughter. She would not make that mistake on any of her other children. 

"Don't worry about me mom. I have someone who is going to take care of me. You go find somewhere safe. Take care of Jared for me. I'm going to say goodbye to him." My mother had tears in her eyes. 

"Don't blame yourself. I'll be fine. Really mom I promise I'll find you again, just take care of yourself and try to move on." 

"Yes I'll call my brother." She said crying. I just turned around I didn't know how to be compassionate to this woman who ignored all the injustices that happened to me. 

"Okay, where is Jared?" 

"He's probably in his room." I walked leaving my mother to get ready. I liked my mother better than my father but I never really loved her. I didn't seem to love anyone anymore. I just blocked out everyone who tried to show any love to me except one. My younger brother was the only one. But I stood strong. Nothing could hurt me anymore. Nothing could ever break my heart ever again. 

I saw my brother in his room. I picked him up from his bed. I saw the purple bruises on his skin. He was also beaten last night. I'm glad he only had about a year of torture but he didn't deserve any of it. He turned over and looked at me. "Your alive?" 

"Yeah." Jared hugged me tightly after moving around in my arms. He started to cry softly. "I know little Jarey, but it's going to be alright. I know you were scared but everything's fine." 

"Why does daddy hate you so much?" 

"I don't know. But you don't have to worry about him, I took care of him." 

"He's gone. Forever?" 

"Yes forever and ever. But I have to go take a trip. I came back to say goodbye to you, so I guess this is goodbye for now." 

"You promise to come back?" 

"I promise I will. Take care of yourself, and mom. You and her are going to stay at her brother's for a while. If mom finds a new husband make sure he takes good care of her. Also if you have any younger brothers and sister take care of them for me alright." 

"I promise." I ruffled Jared's hair and then took his hand and led him to mom. I left him there after giving him a kiss on the forehead. I felt a great sadness when I left my brother but soon put it in the back of my mind. It was for the better.

I went down the hall to my other little brother. He was my Ken. I loved him greatly. He was only a year old. He never cried or bawled like other children. He was deathly silent. He hadn't learned to talk. He was like me. When I was little my whole family thought I couldn't talk only Jared had heard my voice.

I leaned over and picked the babe up. I held him close. He seemed so small and innocent as of that he was. I kissed him on the forehead as well. "I'm sorry you're never going to get to know me but maybe someday." 

I walked out to Kale who was leaning on the car waiting for me. "Did you say goodbye and grab the stuff you wanted?" 

"Yes. My mother and little brothers are going to my uncle's house." I got in the car as Kale went around the other side and got in and started the car. We were off. I sat there blankly. MY face was devoid of any emotion. I just stared into space. I wondered if Kale noticed. I thought about Gavin. I hadn't thought about him for many years. I sometimes whispered his name in the night when I didn't feel good or was afraid. Suddenly I would feel better and safe as if he was holding me. 

Part 4: Kale tries to cheer up Kenna!

I looked over at Kenna. She seemed sad about something. I wanted to help her in every way I could. I was driving off to a huge mall that was a half an hour away. I turned the radio on softly trying to look for a upbeat happy song for her. I found one that sounded perfect for her. 

****

Be happy.  
Come on let´s go get it on!  
Be happy. Be happy.  
Come on let´s go get it on!  
Be happy.

I watched as Kenna seemed to be listening. I could almost see the smile on her face. She sung the words to the song to herself. She had a very good singing voice. At least I thought so. Her life seemed so sad. I didn't want her to be again. I was going to make her happy. Why did I care so much? Some reasons I thought was I felt sorry for her, or perhaps she was the only one in the world who didn't seem afraid of me because I was a robot. She treated me like an equal. In the hospital she talked casually with me. 

****

  
Everybody let´s go have some fun.

I don't want to waste my time on simple little things  
I'd rather stay here all the night with happy boys who sings.  
come on let's go get it on, everybody let´s go have some fun.

She needed to be taken care of. Her leg seemed to pain her. She absently rubbed it back and forth. I had wondered if it pained her much or was it just nub. I think I'm going to take her to my home first before I do anything else. I had the thing I wanted. I got a tool to remove my signal. I would see if Kenna could remove it before we left. So the agents thought I was still in America. 

****

I've got a feeling you could use a little smile,  
hoping you could stay there for just a little while.  
making a lot of noise up there, throw your hands up in the air.

I don't want to waste my time on simple little things  
I'd rather stay here all the night with everyone who sings.

Kenna looked over at me with a smile on her face. It was very small but it was still there. She took a deep breath then sighed. She started to sing again to the song. She was starting to get into the song which I hoped she would. She must have been tense before because now she looked so relax.

****

Happy boys and happy girls, we'll be  
we are the happy boys and girls  
Happy boys and happy girls, we'll be  
So happy, yeah!, so, so happy, yeah!

Happy boys and happy girls, we'll be  
we are the happy boys and girls  
Happy boys and happy girls, we'll be  
oh yeah, so happy...

"Kale?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks." I smiled to myself. 

****

Try with an eagle it will make you look so nice  
And if you start to warm, you can further break the ice.  
come on let's go get it on, everybody let's go have some fun.

Young and old. Be happy. Everyone.  
Be happy. I'm sure you could. Be happy.  
Cause happy boys and happy girls is around the world.

"Kenna do you have a sister?" 

"Yeah I think so why?" 

"I've heard of a Ro Rowen." 

"Really where?" 

"She was with a friend of mine. He takes real good care of her." 

"Are they Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" 

"I don't think so." 

"Oh. They're probably good friends then." 

"Actually my friend is a robot like myself. His name is Zeta. He too is running from the government." 

"How many are out there?" 

"I think it's just the two of us." 

"Well I guess the Rowen's just have a thing for make friends with weird things." 

"How so?" 

"Well all the friends I ever had where the following a renegade robot, a magician who is a thief who has a white hawk and strange man who looks like he was in a fire." 

"Maybe you just see things in them that no one else sees. Well we are here." 

"What is this place?" I thought it was strange for her not to know what a mall was. 

"Where we are going to get you some new clothes. It's called a mall." Kenna followed me shyly. She made friends fast with me. I grabbed her hand and incited her to follow me. She did I talked to her as we walked. 

"So how old are you anyways?" 

"Thirteen." 

"Really you seem kind of short." 

"I have a serious case of malnutrition." 

"Oh well when we get you to my house it won't ever happen again. You'll like Rose and the other servants." 

"You have servants?" 

"Yes." Kenna seemed to look at me skeptical. I saw a teen clothing shop that looked like we could find everything there. I saw her eyes light up. "You can get anything you want here. But we have to make sure you get things you need as well." 

After a long hour and half she found all the clothes she wanted. We got about fifteen outfits. I made sure she got things that fit since I was sitting in a armchair inside the entrance of the fitting rooms. I saw the many outfits she picked out. She didn't have that bad of taste in clothing. All of the outfits she picked looked really good. 

Her favorite outfit was a pair of tan, baggy shorts with a green tanktop that had a little girl with a skateboard on it under it said Bad Girl. She got several pairs of baggy shorts along with regular blue jean shorts. Her favorite top combination was a vest, tanktop or Tanktop and plaid overshirt. I thought she looked best in a tank top. She got some pants as well baggy and regular. 

I asked her to get underwear for herself. She complied maturely. She wasn't embarrassed at all. I thought she would be but she wasn't. She got it and came back to me with a smile on her face. I made sure she had two sweatshirts, two swimsuits and I let her pick out some jewelry and stuff. 

She picked out a ball chain necklace, plus some dolphin necklaces and one with a hawk on it going over a crystal type thing. I got her a sports watch as well. She smiled as she thanked me. I nodded as we rang up all of it. I paid for it as we left. The bag was very heavy. I told Kenna that I was going to put the bag in the car trunk and then come back. She followed till she was outside the entrance. I went to the car and unlocked the trunk and placed the stuff in it. Kenna was waiting patiently as I returned. 

We looked through the many stores. I went through the stores looking at things with her. She didn't seem to know much about the outside world. I showed her around and made sure she didn't get herself in trouble. 

I saw an skating store. I took Kenna in knowing she would like it. She seemed to like it well enough. A nice dark man by the name of Scott helped her around the store. I followed Kenna around just seeming to enjoy the young man's attempts to impress her. She didn't seem interested in learning how to skate though. I almost laughed at the man's face when she told him that. 

We left the store and we spotted a large electronic/record store. I took Kenna inside. She looked around looking through the many CD's. She had heard music only through her radio in her room. She got a CD player and some soft rock CDs. I looked at the names of the groups. She got one called Savage Garden. She told me that she loved most of their songs. I think the group was way out of date but it made her happy. I left her to look through the CD's while I got some things I needed. 

I went and got a laptop, a pair of cell phones for if Kenna ever needed to contact me, and some other things. I found Kenna she had three CD's all of them way out dated but I didn't care. I didn't really like the new sound much either. She followed me with a big smile on her face. We were on our way back to the car as we had got everything we need from the mall. 

I got in the car. "Kenna my jet doesn't get here for another three hours what do you want to do till then?" 

"How about we find a place with some shops in a row. I think it's called a shopping center. I always wanted to see one of those." 

"Were not allowed to ever leave that house?" 

"Yes. But only me. Everyone else was allowed to leave." 

"Hmm. Well now you can go around freely. When you get to the house you can walk freely around the house and leave to visit the market whenever you want as long as I go with you." 

"Really?" I nodded. Her smile grew even more. I found one with everything we needed. I needed to get Kenna a better backpack than the old torn up one she had and a big duffel sports bag for all those clothes. Also we needed to get her some things like a hairbrush, toothbrush etc. 

We finished in an half an hour with getting all the needed things. She got some makeup as well. There was a place called Skin Market who did her makeup and stuff. She looked really pretty. She got the set they did with her. It wouldn't be too bad if Kenna started to act like a normal teenager. 

I saw a salon. I took her hand and led her into it. She gasped as I took her hand so quickly. I suggested she got her hair cut. No one would recognize her now.. She went in the back and got her hair washed. She looked through a book of different hairstyles. She found one to her liking. It was really short in the back then went like a diagonal halfway down her face and with a little of bangs. I waited it took about forty minutes. When she was done she was a completely different person. 

To be continued… 

In the next chapter

Kale and Kenna head to the airport and plan on going to Spain what will happen on the way there???


	2. Chapters 5-9

Part Five: Now to the Airport…

Part Five: Now to the Airport…

I never imagined the robot I only met last night to be so generous. I was at the moment putting my clothes in the big Nike sports bag Kale got me. He was placing the jewelry and other things in a side pockets of my duffel bag. All the stuff we got at the like all-purpose store. It had like everything there. It was called Target or something like that. 

He was talking to me about like everything I liked and other stuff. He asked what I knew of my brothers and sisters. I kept folding the clothes and placed them in the bottom of the bag while talking. I told him of my younger brothers and my friend Gavin. He seemed curious who this person was more so than anything else.

"So what does he do?" 

"I don't know he told me he is a thief." 

"Thief as in a bad guy, law breaker?" 

"No a good thief who steals for the good of the people." 

"How does he do that?" 

"He gives to the poor." 

"What money?" 

"Yeah and clothing, blankets and food. He doesn't steal for himself but for other people who are less fortunate." 

"How do you know?" 

"He told me."

"He can't lie?" 

"No I can sense it in people's eyes when they are lying to me." 

"Oh." 

"Kale this might be totally off the subject but can you change into anybody?" 

"Yes." 

"Then why pick such a stiff, strict, army-like person. Pick someone who is younger and a little bit looser and cool." 

"Looser like this?" He changed into a young man about sixteen, seventeen. His hair was dirty blonde spiked wildly; he had a black shirt that was cut down a just below where the heart would be. Down hanging from his neck was a cross necklace. He had a pair of black pants. His eyes where a little unmatched but they where beautiful. His chin was sharply square curved at the edges barely. He looked really cute but I wouldn't let him know. 

"Yeah that's a lot better at least you don't look like my dad this way. You look like my brother or a friend." 

"I looked different in the hospital remember." 

"Oh yeah I remember. You looked like that when the nurse came in. You changed into that stiff army kind of guy after we left the hospital. I guess I didn't notice it." I smiled at him. He made me smile a lot today. I couldn't help but think how sweet and nice he was. Why would the government want to hurt him? He just didn't want to have the guilt of killing people. It seemed like a reasonable. I looked over at him. 

He seemed to be off somewhere. I waved my hand in front of him. He started into my eyes. I too started to stare at his eyes. It was like they hypnotized me. I couldn't move a muscle. I wondered what was wrong with him. Why was he looking at me like that? 

I never saw a look like that before but then again only few cluster of people even liked me. Kale, I just didn't know but when I first saw him heard his voice and saw his eyes. His voice seemed to soothe me and calm me. His appearance I was not scared of. I might have been afraid of him killing me but never was I scared of him for what he looked like. His eyes seemed so sincere and concerning. He seemed to really care for me. 

I shifted uncomfortably. His stare was starting to bother me. I had been able to look away from his eyes and start to fold up the clothes and put them in the bag but this was driving me crazy. I finally spoke to him. " Hello earth to Kale. Kale could you please stop staring at me it's making me a little uncomfortable. You need to keep on putting the stuff in the bag." 

"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry." He shook his head and placed the things in my bag. I listened to the radio while putting my clothes in the bag refolding them to fit in the bag. I sure did have a lot of clothes now. I probably had about twenty different shirts that I could wear alone not including the jacket, sweatshirts and overshirts I got. The last thing we placed in the bag was the laptop and it's extra battery. 

Kale placed the duffelbag over his shoulder. As he got out of the car. I placed the big backpack with numerous pockets on my back as we head out locking up the car. I wondered if we would ever see it again. Then I realized it was a rental and we parked it where they picked up the rental cars.

We walked through the airport. Kale grabbed me some food while I waited in line for the international flights. He returned back with it and placed it in a pocket of the backpack. He took my hand and held it gently in his huge hand pulling off to somewhere else. 

I guess I was in the wrong place. "We're not going on that kind of plane. I have a private jet. I take around the world. The poilet knows me personally. He knows about my secret." 

"Oh." He led me off to where we took an escalator down to the airfield. He led me over to the jet. I ran with him the best I could. My leg was really starting to hurt. It practically didn't work and now I was trying to run with it. We made it down to jet where I saw two other people waving us over. 

Kale stopped running when I begged him to slow down or let go of my hand. He must have forgotten about my leg. He apologized. 

"It's alright." We walked quickly over to there. We stopped by the two people who waved us down. 

"Kenna I would like to introduce you to Zee and Ro they are good friends of mine." He said pointing to each of them.

"Hello." I said shyly and softly. I hid behind Kale's arm. He seemed to smile down at me. I was very shy around people I didn't know. The girl named Ro gave me a hug. 

"Kenna, I missed you. You were only eight when I left." I had probably memory loss cause I didn't remember her. I didn't really remember anyone from my house except Jared and Ken. I hugged her in return though not to worry her. The guy named Zee gave his hand out I grabbed it and shook it. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kenna." Kale placed an arm around my shoulder and hugged me sort of. He must of known I didn't feel comfortable. I went up the stairs to the entrance of the plane first. I saw a nice looking lady and a young man greet us. 

"Hello and welcome friends of Kale. Please take a seat anywhere you please since it's a private party of four." I took a seat on the left row of seats. I placed my backpack down by my side and pushed it under the row. It was a vertical row. I sat facing Zee and Ro. 

Ro seemed to be talking to Zee. She must have enjoyed his company. I sat back in the seat when I felt something tap me on the shoulder. I gasped, as I didn't expect it.

"Kenna you can move up and use me as a pillow so you can sleep." I moved up a little. He slipped behind me in the furthest seat and grabbed a sweatshirt and rolled it up into a ball and placed it underneath my head. I slid back and lay down across the seats. I soon grew tired and fell asleep. 

Part Six: The Dream…

I soon found myself out in a misty area of land. I was in a gown fit for a princess. A beautiful silvery dress. My hair was in two braids with ribbons woven in them. I took a deep breath for some reason. I walked down the forest finding myself by a lake. I heard a beautiful song being played by a flute of some kind. 

"Hello Kenna my beloved." 

"Who are you?" 

"Someone who has watched you over the years. Someone who loves you but respects you for your great courage and bravery. I am a magical being." 

"Courage and Bravery?" 

"Yes you took your father's beatings everyday since you were little because he envied you. You aren't his child. You are a special little girl." 

"What kind of magical being?" 

"I am a human like creature who by there eighteenth birthday will have grown wings or another ability to fly, a strong physic ability and is able to communicate with the animals." 

"What is going to happen to me?"

"You'll find out in due time. You're a special child that was lost in a game."

"Why?" 

"Your real father is a foolish gambler and he foolishly lost you to that monster that you think is your father." 

"Then if he is that foolish why would I want to ever meet him?" 

"You wouldn't I'm just your guardian angel sort of. I have always protected you and I just wanted to talk to my old friend." 

"Are you Gavin?" 

"Yes, how did you guess?" His white hawk Dakota flew down to his arm.

"I only have three friends. You don't sound like Kale and the man who was in the fire only talks to me while I'm awake." 

"Clever child." He came closer take my hand in his and wrapping one around my waist. "Tell me is Kale taking care of you?" 

"Yes very much so. He right now is letting me lean against him so I can sleep." 

"Tell me is he human?" 

"No, he is a synthiod." 

"Oh really how interesting." He danced with me. I swayed back and forth with him. Spinning around and just plain floating around. We talked over things. How my brothers were doing, why he went in my dreams and just almost anything that came to mind but mostly Kale. Both of them had a great interest in each other. I was starting to wonder if they had met each other before. Soon he would have to leave. I rested my head on his chest. 

"Will I ever meet anyone like you so kind and generous?" 

"In time you'll find someone with the same kind of heart in the most unexpected places." 

He raised my hands to meet his. I say it glow a bright blue color. "What is happening?" 

"You're getting a protection spell. I have to go away on business soon and I can't watch over you. I will meet you in your dreams every night to check on you."

"I can't wait to see you again." 

"Me either my love." He left kissing her forehead. "I will come still if you just call out my name. Please take care of yourself. I hope this Kale takes better care of you than your parents." 

"He will." I blew a kiss goodbye. I soon found myself awake. 

Part Seven: Kenna doesn't fell so good…

Kenna woke up and immediately went to the bathroom. She looked horribly pale when she came back. She sat back down. I rubbed her back. "Are you going to be alright?" 

"I don't know I don't feel so good." 

"Here play some music and close your eyes and rest. It should make you feel better." Kenna leaned back into my arms. I just wrapped the around her trying to comfort her. She soon was asleep again. I think it would be better for her to sleep during the flight than to be awake.

"Kale where did you find Kenna at?" Zee asked curiously. 

"I had a mission to kill James Rowen. He was yelling at her while she was backed up against the wall and he picked her up strangling her then threw her against the wall. She had tried to move away but then passed out. James seemed to notice my presence and shot at me. I blocked the shots till I got a clear shot and shot him in the chest. He definitely wasn't innocent. Kenna got shot in the arm from the crossfire. I took her to the hospital and she wanted to stay with me so I allowed her. She said goodbye to her little brothers and mom and then left to go shopping. And here we are right now." 

"You killed our dad. What was he a leader of a group of dangerous terriost?" 

"As a matter fact that's what he was." Ro just shrugged. 

" It figures, I didn't ever really like him anyways. He started to get mean after Kenna was born and probably got worse after I left." 

Zee just patted Ro's back. She too had gone through some emotional pain, but she seemed happy enough with Zee. Kenna started to wake up again. She opened her eyes and moved around. She turned her back to Zee and Ro. Soon after Ro wanted to sleep as well. She rested on the row of seats while Zee too was her pillow using an extra blanket as a softer surface. 

I held Kenna trying to comfort her. She soon woke up feeling dizzy. I wondered what was wrong with her. She waved me off. Soon she grew tired again. I told her to take a drink of water and some nausea medicine. She took it and soon she was in a peaceful sleep. I was glad she did. I had to admit that I liked holding her in my arms. It felt good for some reason. 

After a couple of hours she woke up smiling. "Do you feel better Kenna?" 

"Yeah I'm fine." She leaned further back into me. I just sat there letting her do what she pleased. 

"Kale you're going to take care of me right?" 

"Yes why do you ask?" 

"A friend of mine visited my dreams. He danced with me. He noticed I was not were I was regularly. Actually when he looked for me he saw my house was set into flames. He told me he looked for my body and couldn't find it. So he met me in my dreams. He says he lives in a dream world." 

"Really? Well now you have at least two people watching over you maybe more in the future." 

"Tell me what is your house like?" 

"It is a beautiful house. The outside has many flower gardens and exotic plants. Off to the left are the stables. In the center is a huge fountain. Off to the left is just a grassy area with flowers off to the side by the house. There are steps leading up to the house and once you get into the house there is a grand stair case to the left and a conversation pit up a little ways. The there is two hallways one going to the servant's rooms. Down the other hall you'll see the kitchen and the living room. The living room has a large arrangement of couches. You'll see the whole house when you get there." 

"It sounds like you have good choice of houses." 

"I hope I do. Also you'll meet all the servants. It's a whole family. A husband and wife with a young daughter about eight and another boy unrelated to them about your age." 

"That sounds alright." She moved from my arms for a second and grabbed the laptop. 

"Why did you get a laptop?" 

"So I can know what is going on in the US." 

"Oh." Kenna started typing in some address and got access to the government security department secret files and found a file on me. It showed my weapons come out and showed what technology. Kenna seemed interested in seeing all the things that I had packed in me. 

"Wow you're a time bomb waiting to go off." 

"Not really most of that equipment doesn't affect much and I don't like to use it." Kenna just slid back wanting to be close to something. 

"Is this your first time on an airplane?" 

"I think so." 

Part Eight: Your eyes and your smile…

"You know your eyes are really pretty?" He looked at my eyes. I thought they were a dangerous thing to look at in a person. 

"I never saw eyes like yours before. They're violet blue." I looked at my eyes they were that color and I never saw anyone else who had eyes like mine. I looked over at Zee. He was smiling when he noticed I was looking at him. His eyes where a dark blue color. I remember Ro's being a crystal light blue. Kale's eye where mismatched. One eye was midnight blue the other was a lighter blue about Zee's blue. 

"Well I guess I'm the only one who has this kind of color. I never saw a person with eyes like yours." 

"Are you sure?" Was that supposed to mean something or nothing? I'll take it as nothing. 

I fell asleep again to find myself in the dream world making friends with mystical creatures. I made friends with a silverwinged falcon that kept on following me for some time. I soon turned around and offered him to come with me. He flew down to me and nuzzled my cheek. I named him Hayden. He led me to a small town. As he flew slowly ahead of me now as I followed. 

People cheered and shouted once I entered the small town. Why were they doing that? Was I someone special here? A small child ran up to me and gave me a handful of flowers. They were magical. I never saw flowers that seemed to change color constantly. I picked up the small child that handed me the flowers. "Tell me child, why am I being cheered for?" 

"You're the one who saved our country twenty years ago. You scarified your own life to save our prince of the land." 

"How old was I?" 

"You were only the age of twenty. You have been reborn because of your bravery and courage you had when fighting the dark lord." 

"Then why did I end up on earth instead of here?" 

"We can't control what the fates choose as your destiny. If you were sent to the real world then there had to be a reason that you are probably soon to find out."

"Oh." I placed him back on the ground. I held the flowers in my hand as I walked on. Hayden flew on my shoulder. I smiled. I soon found myself waking up. I told Hayden that I had to go but I would come back to the real world I couldn't spend anymore time here. He sadly flew off into the air. 

"Kenna wake up." I opened my eyes. I saw Kale looking down at me shaking my shoulder slightly. He smiled down at me. "Did you have a good nap?" 

"Yeah. Are we there yet?" 

"Yeah we already landed." I grabbed my backpack and he grabbed the duffel bag. We got into Kale's car that was waiting for him at the airport. I got in the front seat while Ro and Zee got in the back seat. It was different here than in America. Many people where on the streets walking to where they wanted to go to. I saw a market full of people. They where buying goods that these people made. 

They where excellent merchants to make such beautiful pottery and other mechantdise. Kale drove up to gates of a house. It was amazing. The house was the biggest house I ever saw. Kale stopped at the steps of his house. I got out of the front seat. His front yard was like he said a light tan building was off to the left and to right was a grassy area and there was a fountain in the front. I walked up the steps slowly. 

Kale nodded for me to move on. I opened the door to see a row of people waiting there for me. I walked in silently. "Hello and welcome to Kale's home which he hopes to make yours as well." 

"Nice to meet all of you." 

"It is a pleasure to meet such a brave and strong girl." This was total disavow. 

"Yes, I hope it is." Kale took my hand showing me around the house as he set the duffel bag and I took my backpack leaving it there. I hoped I would see it there when I got back. He showed me around the house while Zee and Ro went outside to enjoy some lunch. They hadn't ate for a long time. I had something before leaving and on the airplane. 

I walked seeing a grand room. "This is my favorite room. I don't know what I could call it except like a den of some sort or even a study. I work and read books down here. If you need anything you can call me or one of my servants." 

"Okay." I followed silently the house was elaborately decorated. He showed me to my room. I found it rather furnished for only knowing I was coming about two days ago. The room was probably a guestroom or some other. I looked around silently getting used to the surroundings. There were four doors in the room leading to different things. One was open. I went over to it to look inside.

Kale showed me it was a bathroom. He pointed out what was in the drawers and under the sink. It had a shower/bath, a sink and toilet. The countertop was dark blue marble and so was the floor tiles. There was a large mirror behind the sink and counter. It was etched with flowers I knew one of the flowers was a rose. I walked out of it following Kale. 

I looked around the room again noticing the huge bed. "This is your bed. I got Rosa getting some new sheets and pillows for you. Also she went to market yesterday afternoon and bought you some gifts. She is the head of the servants and a well advisor of mine." 

He pointed to the gifts on the side of the brick fireplace that was painted white. It wasn't huge but not too small. Big enough to heat the room sufficiently. I would take a look at the gifts later. A painting hung above the fireplace. It had a man in black in the night riding across the beach in the moonlight behind a young woman walking across the beach. She was very pretty. 

"Pretty painting isn't it. I know an old man who is an excellent artist. He did that painting. He works in the market almost everyday maybe I could show his paintings to you?" 

"That would be great. He is very talented." I looked around the room some more. There was by the door she entered through. The fireplace was in front of the bed and to the side was a door and next to the closed door was a small writing desk. From the desk was a door that led to a double door that led to a balcony. It had a great view of the backyard and the ocean, which was probably a fourth a mile away from here. Then the bathroom and the bed. On the other side of the bed was a door that led somewhere. Then a large mirror and then back to the door she entered through. On the middle of the floor was a white soft furry rug. 

"You can stay here if you want. I'll have Rosa come up here and help you put away your stuff. Or you can join me for the rest of tour or you can have it later." I smiled and then followed him out the door. 

"I'll have the tour right now." 

Kale showed me around the house some more. His house was huge. I saw Ro and Zee outside on the patio. "Hey Kenna how do you like the house?" 

"It's wonderful." 

"Yeah I love hanging around this house. Kale even let me have my own room if I ever decided to stay here permentantly." Zee just smiled listening to the two talk. 

"You two are always welcome to my home." Ro and Zee nodded. I was a little scared of Zee something about him bothered me. Kale took my hand and showed me around the many courtyards and gardens he had. He had saved the best for last. He led me around to the side of the house. 

A young stable hand was working. He stood straight up and bowed in respect to Kale and me. "Who might be this beautiful lady?" 

"My name is McKenna but my friends call me Kenna." 

"Well, Kenna I hope you will be staying with us for a while. We don't receive many visitors here at the estate." 

"I think I might stay here for a long time." Kale nodded his head to the young stable hand and I walked along with him He showed me the many horses. He showed me the last one at the end. A beautiful brown horse. "He's beautiful." 

"He's yours." 

"Really? Oh thank you so much." I hugged him tightly I was so happy. I almost kissed him actually I think I did. I bet I was blushing. Kale just touched where I kissed him then shook his head and waved off.

"Your Welcome." 

"Well you teach me to ride?" 

"Yes soon I will. Here let me help you take a ride." He had the stable boy saddle him and take him out to the grassy area a little aways from the stables. Kale got on first and he had me get in front of him. We rode around the grassy area till we decided to go down by the beach. We rode down across the beach. The beach was beautiful. It was blue aquamarine color. The waves softly crashed upon the dark sanded beach.

Kale looked down at me. "Who's smile do you have?" 

"My own." 

"Oh, because Ro told me she had her little sister's. I think she was right. Your smile is really pretty." I blushed slightly embarrassed that he was telling me these things. He looked down at me. I just smiled while falling against him. I was going to let it all go. Let the memories of the past and happened to me all go away. I would let Kale care about me. 

"Why didn't I find you earlier?" (Kenna what you don't know is I have seen you since you were just a baby. A baby that was stolen by a greedy monster. He wanted to hurt your family and he chooses you to be a target. I was never programmed to kill him. I choose to get revenge for all the things he did to you.) 

"Kale have you ever met someone named Gavin or any people like him?" 

"No, but he sounds really nice." (No because he is part of me.) He heard her sigh deeply. 

"I think we should head home." He nodded. They were soon home as Zee and Ro started to head into the house to watch some TV or something. Kale and I walked up to the house. 

"Zee, Ro would you like to join us we were about to walk to the market with Rosa." 

"Why yes that sounds great." Zee answered. He didn't seem so scary now. I wondered what spooked me before. 

"Sure why not." Ro answered. She wasn't as technical as Zee but then again he was a robot. Kale seemed comfortable talking casually to humans. 

Part Nine: We went to Market…

We walked down the street. Kenna met Rosa. Rosa was an midaged woman who loved children. She home teached her daughter Maria. She wanted to teach more children but couldn't afford it. I told her she could go to school to learn how to teach I would pay for her. But she refused. She said she is perfectly fine with her job as a mother for her child right now. She had Spanish blood in her. She had a heavy Spanish accent as well. But no the less she was a very good servant and advisor. 

She had for sometime knew about me not really being a human. She was very kind and didn't care about my appearance but what the size of my heart was. We walked down the street. Kenna walking next to me slowly. Her leg was badly injured. 

After several hours of looking around we didn't find much so we went home. Kenna got a ride on my back. Ro was walking next to Zee and Rosa was walking next to me. We walked up to the house and went inside. Kenna and Ro had dinner as the breakfast bar as Zee and me just talked with them as they ate some Barbecue chicken with corn on the cob and French fries. 

Kenna had several servings. Rosa thought she had a healthy appetite. She asked me when was the last time she had a good meal. I did not know. Afterwards they had some strawberries. They were in season. Kenna ate a lot of those as well. 

Kenna soon went up to her room. Rosa had one of the servants earlier put her clothes away. She stayed up there most of the night. Ro went to bed about eleven or so. She walked up the steps sleepily and went to bed. I went up stairs to check on Kenna. 

I opened her door slightly. I found her on her bed. She was in a pair of boxers and a tank top. She was breathing in and out in an even pace. She was in the center of the large soft fluffy bed. Her bed looked like a dark red cloud. She smiled while dreaming I wondered what she dreamt about. She smiled. 

DREAM SEQUENCE…

I was in the land I was before but in a bed in a room that looked like mine. Was I even really dreaming? I found myself in the arms of another. I turned over to face the person who was holding me. He smiled as he felt me turn over. "Kenna are you alright?" 

"I think so…" 

"Well how is Kale?" 

"Great he's really nice and takes good care of with help from a servant named Rosa and his friends Zee and Ro, my sister." I looked at him. His unmatched eyes were dark midnight blue and light crystal blue. I looked at him smiling at me. His smile seemed familiar. Everything seemed familiar. I wondered why. I thought up of all the people in the world I knew and saw. 

"Kenna who's smile do you have?" 

"What?" 

"Who's smile do you have?" 

"You're him aren't you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Don't play dumb with me. I know your trying to go around in circles with me; your Kale and I know it. Well I mean your Gavin but you are the same person's this is just a dirty trick to make me fall in love with you." 

"How did you guess? I would of though it would take you longer but your clever." He smirked with a misceifivious grin. He stalked up to me like a panther. He got real close to me. 

"The littler things." I whispered as I pushed him away. I didn't want to be near him tonight. I soon woke up sitting up straight. Kale was on the side of my bed. "Kale!" 

"What? What did you have a bad dream?" 

"No, no it not that." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Gavin contacted me again. He's known me for a long time and he said the he is you." 

"This is correct. I have known you since you were little. Gavin and I are two halves of a whole. An evil wizard placed a spell on us that turn us into two parts. When he tried to kill us you blocked him and stopped him in time but the effect on your body was horrid. You died that night. We were both devastated. We asked the fates if we could know were you went. They told us that we would find you somewhere on earth. So I went to earth till I found you and Gavin stayed at home watching over the kingdom. I found out where you born and told Gavin to keep an eye on you as you grew up. He did and even met you in your room. It took a while but I got out of these stupid agents' hands and got my revenge on your father for beating you. Here I am now." 

"I don't want to be involved with you guys anymore." 

"Then will you marry me or Gavin?" 

"What if I refuse to your offer?" 

"You simply can't refuse his or my offer. It is destined to happen what's going to happen is what gonna happen." (Not if I have anything to do with it.) Kenna thought detminded. 

I simply turned my back away from him. He got close behind me and whispered in my ear. "Plus I will always be with you. No matter what you can't escape me. I will haunt you till you become mine." I jerked away from him. I felt betrayed. Now the only one who I thought cared about me actually wanted me for different reasons. I knew there had to be a catch.

He tried holding me in his arms. I uncomfortably shifted wanting to get out of his grips. I stood up and ran for the door. He blocked my way. "Kenna get back over here. You need to sleep." 

"Leave me be." I ran to the other door leading out to the balcony. He blocked my way again. 

"Let me go." He smirked as he grabbed me in his arms. He was trying to overpower me. I wouldn't let him. I turned away from him at every turn. I walked away from him at every turn he got. 

"Kenna please stop this foolishness, you are being so stubborn." 

"NO!!" I screamed and started to cry. I ran over to the bed curled into a futile position. Kale wrapped his arms around me. I gave a grunt of disgust. 

"Just tell me what's wrong Kenna?" 

"Humpt." I soon fell asleep again. Kale rubbed my back trying to get me to like him. Ha, wasn't going to happen now. I tried to keep my eyes open but soon surrendered to sleep. 

I woke up finding myself out of Kale's arms. He must of left to do something. I walked out of the room to find myself in a castle like building. I ran back into the room and found myself stuck here. I knew that Gavin brought me here. I had to get away from his sticky paws before he found that I woke up or realized I was even here to begin with. 

I opened a door to the left of the other door. I found myself in another bedroom and by the way it looked someone lived in here as well. A blue shirt on the bed told me that it wasn't fully dressed either. I saw the man I dreaded seeing. 

"I thought I heard you wake up Kenna." He folded his arms across his chest. I couldn't scream the scream that wanted to get out much less talk. I found the strength in me to talk. 

"Why am I here?" He had a teasing smirk on his face as he stood there looking at me. 

"Because I brought you here. I'm gonna make you my queen." He stalked up to me. It was like a panther after his prey. He smiled to himself as I found myself unable to move. As he started to get closer I found that I could move again but was lucked out by bad aim. I hit the doorframe. I was stuck. Of all times to have bad aim. 

"Don't you like it here Kenna? Don't you want to be here with me for all eternity?" He said in a whisper as he came close to my ear. 

"I well umm…" I was about to turn to the side and run but he placed his arm on the doorframe blocking my exit. How could I think with him being so close, so very, very close? I tried to get my ability to speak to come back. A fire was lighted in his eyes. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. I seemed to be able to breathe again but it didn't help my thinking skills. 

"Well?" I closed my eyes in an attempt to think better. I felt his breath right on my neck. It sent shivers up my spine. I found myself inches away from Gavin. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I gasped in surprise but he used his one of his arms to sneak around my waist and pull me closer. I could feel him against me. 

The last thing I expected my body to do was to kiss him back. Stay still was acceptable, pushing him away would be great, and slapping him across the face would be excellent right now. I felt him hold me tight continuing the kiss. As we parted he looked down at me. I felt around his neck it was a cold hard surface. "Kenna I'm sorry for what happened tonight. I just didn't want to lose you. I need you. Please don't leave me alone." 

"Kale did you just kiss me?" 

"Yes, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I tried not to but it was uncontrollable. But you didn't seem to mind at the time." I rested against him. I swore that Gavin was right here with me. Kale smiled as he held me closely. 

"I'm sure I have met you before. But what matters is right now." 

"Kenna I want to tell you I love you." 

"Don't say that you love anyone. Love is an illusion that hurts people in the end." 

"No it's not true. Tell me what you feel after this." He leaned down and gave my the most intense kiss I ever had. I was dazed after the kiss. I smiled as I answered him.

"Confusion, and Pain in my heart." Kale held her tightly. He couldn't say that he wasn't shocked with her answer. He was only trying to piece back together the torn girl he found in that hell house. He did everything slowly. He would wait till she grew up a little more. He would wait an eternity just for her. "I will show you that love is no illusion but something real.


End file.
